Pirates of the Carribean: The Kingdom of Hades
by Magicmj12
Summary: A continuation of Pirates: At World's End; Where Jack Sparrow is to seek out the fountain of youth. The path leads him around vast islands around the carribean However, Sparrow is not alone, for Barbossa is close on his tail..


**The Journey Continues**

**I** trudged clumsily, my legs ached and the shirt off my back clung to every fibre of skin, the muscles in my legs ached and my mouth ran dry. Yet still I trudged on, until my body was pushed beyond all endurance. I stood for a moment, wavering slightly on the spot. There seemed to be a faint buzzing in my head and I could feel my legs giving way, the relentless heat from the sun radiating off my skin. But I had to go on..not much time..but I had barely took a few steps before my legs gave way completely and I was now on my knees.

In my hand was a map which looked like it had been torn from it's rightful place, the map etched with the words '_Fountain of Youth_'..the map Jack Sparrow admittedly could not read.

Jack daren't move; Whether it was due to his lack of energy or because he had now realised all attempts of deciphering anything on the damned map he did not know. He was now at a loss of what to do next, wondering aimlessly through the desserts of Peru certainly did not help. He closed his eyes and thought of rum. The corners of his mouth curled into a small smile. _When was the last time he had had rum_? ah yes, he hummed thoughtfully.

I was on the pearl, visiting the British docks - I needed some sort of lead as to where the fountain lay - I left with nothing but two cheeks smacked red raw by two cheeky madams who though I was 'hitting on them'. I concluded there was nothing to be gained staying put, however I felt the need to leave Gibbs behind with Ms Swann - or Ms Turner is what she is now. She needed protecting and with Mr Turner gone, there was no one to watch over the young lass. I closed my eyes and felt the heat against my closed eyelids..I thought of Elizabeth and tried to remember.. the softness of hair.. her large dark eyes, filled with imploring reason; "Don't do this, Jack" she had whispered. But she did not understand. He _had_ to. He remembered the sweet taste of her mouth as their lips met all those months ago.. Jack's eyes snapped back open and he frowned a little.

* * *

**E**lizabeth paced a long corridor where the windows were tall and framed in gold. She had been restless the past few nights, all the talk of a Civil War outbreak frightened her, especially when her young son would undoubtedly be thrown in the midst of it. She sometimes stopped to glance out at the murky grey sky, and couldn't help but wonder what Will was doing right now. Not even a year had passed since their last meeting and Elizabeth wanted nothing more to have her beloved husband back in her arms.

She looked down onto the street. The silence was deafening, all that could be heard was the faint rattling of chains that tied thieving pirates to the posts. There, they would slowly succumb to a slow and painful death. Elizabeth smiled for the first time in days, she remembered the day she first encountered a pirate, it was extremely terrifying..yet exhilarating at the same time. The pirate had saved her from drowning - Captain Jack Sparrow. The name alone made her insides tighten; Jack was remarkably good-looking with a cheeky grin and had a habit of calling her 'love'. Elizabeth tried to erase the image of him from her mind. No adventures for you anymore, Elizabeth. The remainder of my life was already set in stone.

A deafening bang pierced the silence of the docks outside; Elizabeth took hold of one of the curtains to steady herself, vases toppled over and were sent crashing down the stairs. There came a great rumbling that grew louder and louder and Elizabeth gave out a cry, her eyes widened with terror. From outside, great billows of black smoke filled the air.

"Ms Swann!" The maid called from the stairs. "Ms Swann, hurry!"

Picking up the skirts of her dress, Elizabeth bolted down flights of stairs, her maid tottering in front of her. Outside, screams could be heard that soon drowned in the sound of gunfire and her thoughts were only of her son Will.

"W-Will - William where are you!?" she froze as the front door began to rattle - they were trying to break it down. Elizabeth could hear her sons' reluctance to leave; "Mummy will you please tell her..oh no I want to go back!" he was fighting off the maid's attempts to drag him away out to the secret passage which led outside.

"William" Elizabeth's voice rang loud and clear, though she found it had taken all of her strength to keep her voice steady and not betray a hint of fear.

Will stopped struggling and stared up into his mother's face, his mouth slightly agape.

"Mother? mother what's happening?" her sons eyes filled with tears. He was almost the exact replicate of his father, with dark shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes.

"Will you must go - now!" Elizabeth cried, the colours of blue and gold now starting to appear though the splintered gaps of the front door. The maid grabbed the young boy by his collar and ran to the passage "Miss!" she cried, looking over her shoulder at Elizabeth who had made no attempt to now they had broken in, men in gold and blue uniform, their guns raised. Elizabeth heard a scream from behind, the man nearest aimed a shot that flew right past her and the maid fell to the floor. Elizabeth stopped dead, it seemed all of the air had been taken from her lungs. Unable to breath, unable to think.

She took one last look at the open passage..it was empty. Her eyes filled with tears of relief, Elizabeth turned back to face them, knowing she would never see her son again,


End file.
